


Sob a Maré

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cozinha de John é espaçosa demais. A casa inteira é espaçosa demais, quartos demais para uma pessoa. Ele não se lembra direito de como era viver ali antes do acidente – ele sempre se refere àquilo para si mesmo como o acidente. Pacífico, ele supõe. Há uma certa tranquilidade que adquire ao se servir de um café no final da tarde e observar Dorian espiar o corredor que leva ao quarto de John. A curiosidade em todas as suas ações dói em John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sob a Maré

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [under the tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050294) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: Assisti ao piloto. Fiquei emocionalmente investida. Aqui estou, um dia depois. Título da música da banda Chvrches de mesmo nome [under the tide].
> 
> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. É a primeira vez que faço uma tradução em 2 dias... com 297 entre eles. É, já deveria ter feito isso em janeiro.

Na terceira semana, Dorian é simplesmente outro par de mãos, tipo um acessório, mas melhor. John trabalhou com “sintéticos” antes – o que sempre considerou um nome gentil para “robôs”, apesar de já não os chamar por nenhum deles – mas se é verdade que Dorian é o mais próximo de um humano que conseguiram chegar, então ele se pergunta por que os DRNs falharam em primeiro lugar.

 

Ainda assim, não é preciso muito tempo para que John perceba que eles falharam porque a maior parte das pessoas não está interessada em ter mais pessoas. Ou melhor, quase pessoas.

 

Dorian é porém a coisa mais próxima de um amigo que John tem, e ele aceita isso. É estranho a princípio, talvez porque ter alguém tão próximo dele em praticamente todos os momentos que passa acordado é irritante por si mesmo. Dorian fica quieto quando acha que é apropriado, e se manifesta quando acha que isso é apropriado. Ele não segue ordens do jeito que os parceiros anteriores de John seguiam, e sua compaixão está na dianteira.

 

“Quer vim pra casa comigo?”

 

Ele pensa, quando Dorian vira a cabeça no banco do passageiro do carro com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, que nunca viu uma expressão tão real.

 

“Você... tem certeza?” Dorian pergunta, levantando uma mão e coçando a nuca. John olha para ele, com um meio-sorriso, e acena.

 

“É, por que não? Confio em você.”

 

Não é verdade, não completamente. É uma mentira dita em tom leve, e assim que é proferida, os olhos de Dorian se estreitam e seus lábios se apertam.

 

“Tá, tá,” John murmura, expirando e segurando a direção por cima. Ele move os ombros e se inclina para trás, a cabeça batendo silenciosamente contra o apoio para cabeça. “E daí que eu não confio em você. Você ainda tem muito pra provar, isso é certo.” John vira o olhar para Dorian novamente. “Mas isso não quer dizer que a minha oferta não é sincera, sacou? Você tá tentando, então vou tentar também.”

 

Dorian concorda, a voz profunda e grave, e se senta voltado para frente novamente, as mãos cruzadas no colo. John observa os movimentos com o canto do olho e então retorna o foco para a estrada. Ele suspira e então ri, lembrando-se de ter empurrado seu último parceiro do carro.

 

Dorian usa o cinto de segurança. Ele tem bom senso.

 

-

 

A cozinha de John é espaçosa demais. A casa inteira é espaçosa demais, quartos demais para uma pessoa. Ele não se lembra direito de como era viver ali antes do acidente – ele sempre se refere àquilo para si mesmo como o acidente. Pacífico, ele supõe. Há uma certa tranquilidade que adquire ao se servir de um café no final da tarde e observar Dorian espiar o corredor que leva ao quarto de John. A curiosidade em todas as suas ações dói em John.

 

“Você tem uma casa legal,” diz Dorian, sorrindo quando ele volta da cozinha. “Um lar adorável.”

 

“Você soa como se estivesse olhando elogios na internet pra me deixar confortável,” diz John, bebericando seu café. “Só seja sincero.”

 

“Eu não... bem, eu sei como casas podem se parecer. Mas não sei qual é a melhor aparência. Isso faz sentido? Preferência é... difícil para mim.” Dorian franze o cenho e seus olhos se voltam para o teto. “Entretanto, uma pessoa alta não teria problemas nessa casa.”

 

John ergue as sobrancelhas. “Ah é? Boa observação.”

 

Dorian suspira. “Você está zombando de mim. Tudo bem. Realmente não sei o que dizer.”

 

John encolhe os ombros. “Você consegue beber? Comer? Uhm. Sei que os modelos mais novos podem, mas geralmente não fazem isso.” Ele sacode a cabeça. “É irritante. Eles ficam observando enquanto você come. Como se você fosse se engasgar. Como a porra de uma criança.”

 

Dorian para e olha para ele. “Consigo. Comer, digo. É parte do desenvolvimento, pra me fazer parecer mais…” Ele franze o nariz, inclina a cabeça para o lado – procurando por uma palavra, uma frase. “Realista. Humano, como você diria. Não gosto de falar disso, sobre ser qualquer coisa. É confuso, acho que cria um distanciamento. Me faz sentir como se... eu fosse o outro.”

 

John concorda. “Pra mim, você é. Então é melhor aceitar isso. Do mesmo jeito que eu sou o outro pra você, certo?”

 

“Não.” Dorian discorda, e dá um passo à frente até que está parado na frente de John, as sobrancelhas franzidas juntas e a boca virada para baixo carrancuda. “Os sintéticos, como você os chama, não são como eu. E eu não sou como eles. Meu modelo, como você diz, não é novo. Eu me torno inacessível. Você não olha para mim como se eu fosse o suficiente, e nem eles. Entende? Se pudessem sentir, sentiriam superioridade. Do mesmo modo como você frequentemente sentiu que eles reagiam a você, eles reagem a mim. Uma ideia de que lógica é, determinadamente, melhor. É isso que está na programação deles, e é isso que os faz tão úteis, um total contraste com o que os humanos consideram humanidade. Você consegue perceber o quão frustrante é isso. É frustrante para mim também. E nem consigo descobrir o porquê.”

 

John observa Dorian por um momento. Toma um gole de café, permanece quieto. “É natural, acho. Pra qualquer um se sentir assim. Ninguém quer ser superado, cara. Não é mole.”

 

Dorian está sorrindo agora. “Gosto quando você me chama assim.”

 

John revira os olhos. “Não me dê uma razão para não fazer isso.”

 

-

 

Não há um jeito específico de descrever o que acontece. Dorian é a promessa de segurança, proteção. Suas emoções são tão brilhantes quanto as de John, e sua promessa de que azeite de oliva iria ajudar com a perna de John se prova verdade. Esse tipo de sugestão desenvolve confiança, tanto quando John consegue permitir.

 

John inicia o primeiro beijo. Estão sentados juntos novamente na cozinha, e John só tomou dois goles da sua própria cerveja enquanto Dorian nem tocou na dele. John não tem certeza do que está fazendo, ou do porquê, mas está curioso e o máximo que pode acontecer é ter que fingir a morte de outro parceiro. O que é uma consequência bem ruim, considerando, mas -

 

Dorian só pisca. Ele sorri, e então parece confuso pela expressão em seus olhos, mas uma mão está no braço de John e o silêncio se acomoda entre eles e a sensação é, naquele momento, de mais segurança. John desvia o olhar, se perguntando se realmente poderia superar um erro tão embaraçoso, bem no momento em que Dorian toca seu queixo e levanta seu rosto. Suas bocas se tocam novamente, Dorian capturando o lábio inferior de John entre seus dentes, arranhando a pele. Acompanha isso pousando uma mão na nuca de John, dedos espalhados e então agarrando cabelo. John fecha os olhos e depois de um momento, vira-se em pouco e ajeita o corpo para se aproximar mais.

 

O beijo de Dorian queima, mas sua língua parece real, sua boca parece real, seus lábios, seus lábios são macios e ligeiramente rachados. Passa os dedos pelos cabelos de John, então os agarra novamente, gentilmente forçando John em uma posição mais comprometedora de bocas abertas. John tem certeza absoluta de que seus pés estão firmemente fixados no chão, mas ainda se sente irregular, não mais composto, e ainda assim há uma certa quantidade de segurança que vem do modo como Dorian consegue pressionar seus corpos juntos. John não se sentiu seguro assim desde muito antes do coma, e aprecia isso, suas próprias mãos se encontram nos cabelos curtos de Dorian. Uma das mãos de Dorian segura o quadril de John do lado direito, um polegar quente pressionando o osso e a pele e os músculos por sobre a camiseta fina.

 

Nada pode ser mais real.

 

De repente, Dorian se levanta com suas mãos agora nos ombros de John, mantendo-o sentado. Está sorrindo e diz. “Senta aí. Espera. Eu quero – quero tentar uma coisa.”

 

“Ei.” John diz, segurando os braços de Dorian. Ele aperta e Dorian olha para ele, inclinando a cabeça novamente e sorrindo. “... O que você quer tentar?”

 

O sorriso de Dorian se arreganha mas ele não se afasta. “Lembra o que eu disse sobre azeite de oliva? Pra tua perna?”

 

“Sim?” John está perdendo alguma coisa, alguma peça que conecta. Provavelmente porque nada nessa situação faz sentido. Seu primeiro pensamento é que Dorian vai pedir para tirar suas calças jeans e então... lubrificar suas juntas.

 

Jesus Cristo. John sacode a cabeça. “Não vou deixar você lubrificar a minha perna sintética. Não tem chance disso acontecer. Não depois –”

 

Dorian ri, voz robusta e clara, e John solta seu braço. “De que porra você está rindo?” Diz com um olhar fuzilante. “O que você -?” Comela a perguntar o que Dorian está fazendo, mas ele já está alcançando no topo do armário (é claro que sabe exatamente onde John guarda seu azeite de oliva, o que seria estranho se Dorian fosse só um cara qualquer com quem John estivesse ficando). Ele destampa a garrafa longa e então a coloca sobre a mesa da cozinha, intocada.

 

Dorian se aproxima novamente com um sorriso torto, e suas mãos encontram os quadris de John novamente, seus dedos nos laços para cinto das jeans de John. John prende a respiração quando a mão direita de Dorian trabalha para abrir o botão de suas jeans, e então o zíper. John agarra a beira da mesa, inalando um ar cortante e mordendo seu lábio. Dorian está olhando para cima agora, agachado na frente de John que ainda está sentado na cadeira da cozinha.

 

“Está tudo bem com isso?” Dorian pergunta com um pequeno meio-sorriso.

 

“Eu – eu não –” Ele se acha completamente sem palavras, mas seu pau se contorce nas jeans e a ideia de ser tocado por alguma coisa que não sua própria mão com lubrificante se torna mais e mais tentadora. “Não achei que era isso que você iria sugerir.” Dorian sorri, mas não se move. “Eu... isso, isso é um sim. É, está tudo bem. Não sei.”

 

Dorian franze o cenho. “Tem certeza? Certeza absoluta?”

 

“Certeza o bastante.” John consegue dizer.

 

Assim que John confirma sua concordância, as mãos de Dorian trabalham rapidamente para baixar suas calças do quadril. Dorian deixa as boxers praticamente no lugar, apenas baixando o material o bastante para liberar o pau de John.

 

“Relaxa.” Diz Dorian, acariciando novamente o quadril de John com seu polegar. O gesto é reconfortante e humano. John inspira profundamente e no mínimo, sente sua perna boa tremendo antes que dos músculos relaxem. “Bom.”

 

Dorian ainda nem tocou nele e John já está tendo que forçar sua respiração a ficar estável. Dorian se levanta e pega a garrava de azeite de oliva da mesa, sorrindo por causa de alguma piada cósmica enquanto vira a garrafa, cobrindo suas mãos.

 

“Você tem mãos bonitas.” John se repreende imediatamente depois da admissão, mas Dorian apenas continua a sorrir, parecendo satisfeito. Depois de um momento de preparação, envolve o pau de John frouxamente entre os dedos, tocando-o com movimentos lentos e cuidados. Como Dorian sabe exatamente como tocar John é outra história, e John não tem certeza se quer saber. Dorian cria gradualmente um acúmulo, os dedos apertando mais o pau de John a cada reação que consegue.

 

Quando John arfa, Dorian passa o polegar sobre a cabeça. Quando John suspira, Dorian deixa sua respiração quente atingir o pau dele. Sempre provocador, só o suficiente para fazer os quadris de John se levantarem da cadeira. Dorian está de joelhos agora, ambas as mãos trabalhando – segura John pelo quadril com a mão esquerda e tocando o pau de John com a outra. É impressionante para John assistir, a concentração absoluta nos olhos de Dorian que reage a John.

 

John consegue se controlar até que Dorian finalmente coloca seu pau na boca. Seu calor é insuperável e os quadris de John tremem novamente, uma mão nos cabelos de Dorian novamente, segurando-se mas não puxando ou empurrando. Seu autocontrole falha e finalmente termina quando Dorian passa a língua pela cabeça.

 

Dorian chupa e John grunhe e goza.

 

John sabe que se apoia com as costas na cadeira e xinga um pouco, mas quando abre os olhos Dorian está de pé e limpando a boca com as costas da mão. Apesar disso, ainda está sorrindo, quase uma expressão zombeira, se John tivesse de descrivê-la.

 

“Por que você está olhando para mim assim?” Diz John, sua voz falhando. “Porra.”

 

“Nunca vi você tão... relaxado.” Ainda satisfeito, Dorian vai até a pia e abre a torneira, lavando as mãos com o sabonete de John. Limpa suas mãos em um pano de prato que está ali mais de decoração do que por qualquer outro motivo, e então se inclina contra o balcão.

 

“Por que você parece tão satisfeito com isso?” John quer que sua voz soe ríspida, mas é difícil enquanto tenta se arranjar de volta na boxer e nas jeans.

 

“Hmmm.” Diz Dorian, inclinando-se para trás e inclinando a cabeça para encarar o teto. “Talvez porque eu acho que você poderia ter alguma coisa que te deixasse feliz. Para relaxar. Você fica tão tenso o tempo todo, esperando que alguém te corte. O que? Não me olha assim.”

 

“Você é tão perspicaz.”

 

“Para um sintético?”

 

John morde o lábio. “Pra qualquer um.”

 

O sorriso de Dorian retorna, seus olhos se acendendo. “Espero que a gente possa fazer isso de novo.” Diz ele. “Já que trabalho de muitas formas como você. Não consigo determinar com quanta similaridade, mas pelos registros que acessei, é um processo bem simples.”

 

“Ótimo.” Diz John, e é impressionante o quanto é verdade. “Você vai ficar essa noite, né? E não vai dizer para ninguém?”

 

Dorian franze o cenho. “Por que diria para alguém? Tenho educação.”

 

“Certo, desculpa.” John esfrega o rosto. “Jesus Cristo, você nem tocou a sua cerveja.”

 

“Vou colocá-la de volta no refrigerador.”

 

“Vou... escovar meus dentes. Vem pra cama comigo.”

 

Dorian aperta os olhos e ri. “Vou lá em um momento.”

 

John se levanta, alterna o peso entre as pernas e abotoa as jeans – percebe depois de fazer isso que vai colocar seu moletom em alguns minutos, mas ao menos se sente mais seguro.

 

John pode sentir os olhos de Dorian nas suas costas conforme passa pelo corredor em direção ao quarto, mas nada pode mudar a sensação de satisfação no seu estômago. Entra no banheiro, avoado mas feliz.


End file.
